Once upon a december
by Bulecelup
Summary: Russia selalu menunggunya. Russia percaya dia masih hidup. Russia percaya kalau Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova tidak mati saat peristiwa pembunuhan keluarga Romanov. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai... Ivan/Anastasia.


**Title: **Once upon a december

**Characters: **Russia, the Romanov Family.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Russia selalu menunggunya. Russia percaya dia masih hidup. Russia percaya kalau Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova tidak mati saat peristiwa pembunuhan keluarga Romanov. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai... Ivan/Anastasia.

**© HETALIA AXIS POWERS **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X****.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Russia berdiri tegak di dalam ruang kerajaan khusus Romanov. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam ruangan megah yang seluruh dindingnya terukir lukisan cantik dan di hiasi oleh pajangan emas itu. Begitupun juga perabotan yang berada di dalam sana, begitu berkelas, begitu elegan, keindahan yang mampu membuat siapapun untuk menghela nafas berat yang panjang.

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tempat tidur, dimana di samping tempat tidur terdapat ranjang bayi kecil berwarna merah terang yang di ukir dengan benang emas; ciri khas keluarga Romanov.

Di dalam ranjang kecil itu ada bayi mungil sedang tertidur. dia sedikit mengeluarkan suara-suara decakan kecil, seperti seekor anak kucing. Russia merasakan dirinya tersenyum saat melihat bayi yang baru saja lahir itu. Dia ingin memegangnya, tapi takut dia akan membangunkannya.

"Sayang, ya." Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka secara perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok sang Tsar Nicholas. Russia dengan segera membungkuk, menunjukan rasa hormatnya kepada pemimpinnya yang agung pada saat itu. Nicholas langsung menyuruhnya untuk mengadahkan kepalanya kembali.

"Mengapa anda berkata seperti itu, Tsar, da?" pemilik mata berwarna ungu terang yang sekilas terlihat innocent itu bertanya. Dia mengeser posisinya ke samping karena Nicholas berjalan ke arah ranjang anak perempuannya yang baru lahir itu untuk melihatnya.

"Karena dia adalah puteriku yang ke empat, aku sama sekali tak memiliki anak laki-laki. Lalu siapa yang nanti akan melanjutkan kerajaanku?" jawab sang Tsar Nicholas.

Russia melihat pimpinannya menempatkan sebuah kotak musik kecil didalam ranjang kecil bayi itu, tak lama kemudian, sebuah musik pelan keluar dari kotak musik yang lebih terlihat seperti kotak perhiasan kecil itu.

"Anda seharusnya tak perlu khawatir akan hal seperti itu, Tsar. Laki-laki maupun perempuan, pasti dia akan menjadi sebijak dan sekuat anda, da." Ucap Russia dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Tsar Nicholas hanya mendengus saat melihat Russia tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau senyuman itu tak sungguh-sungguh, Russia adalah orang yang kejam, tak berperasaan, dan penuh dengan siasat licik. Suatu hal yang dia pelajari dari para pimpinan terdahulu yang sama kejamnya dengan Boss-nya Germany.

Tsar Nicholas ragu kalau Russia bisa berubah, setidaknya mengurangi sifat kejam dan '_aneh_'nya... tapi sepertinya dia berharap terlalu banyak dalam hal itu.

"Tsar," Russia memanggil Tsar Nicholas yang sempat terdiam untuk sesaat sambil mengamati wajah bayinya yang kini tertidur semakin pulas karena lantunan musik. "Akan anda namai siapa, sang puteri kecil itu?"

"Ah, iya... hmm... aku dan isteriku telah mempunyai sebuah nama untuknya..." kata Tsar Nicholas, tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya.

Russia diam menunggu jawaban sang Tsar, dia memang penasaran ingin mengetahui nama dari Puteri agung ke empat dinasti Romanov itu....

"Anastasia, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.... yang memiliki arti ... _'kunci pembuka dari segala gembok besi'_. " bisik Tsar Nicholas. Lalu dia memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kepala Anastasia, mendapatkan bunyi decakan mulut kecil sebagai tanda 'terima kasih'.

Russia menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tak lagi memiliki pertanyaan lebih lanjut. atau mungkin belum. Maka dia meminta izin untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan Tsar Nicholas bersama dengan puteri barunya lebih lama lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tahun-tahun pertama berlalu dengan cepat, Bangsawan Romanov melebarkan sayap mereka, mereka telah menjadi pemegang kekuasaan dari Russia---yang secara otomatis membuat Russia menetap di istana. Melihat para puteri dan putera kecil tumbuh dan bermain dengan riang gembira.

Suatu ketika, Russia tengah berjalan-jalan di taman kerajaan. Taman itu sangatlah luas sekali, dan itupun belum di tambah dengan labirin besar yang menjadi inti utama dari taman itu.

Dia melihat beberapa pelayan kerajaan sibuk berkeliling, wajah mereka nampak kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hallo," Russia menyapa mereka dengan ramah, walaupun aura gelap nan mengerikan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah, Tuan Ivan." Jawab salah seorang pelayan perempuan setengah baya. Sementara pelayan lainnya berpura-pura sibuk sendiri, karena mereka enggan untuk berbicara dengan sang '_mesin pembunuh_'.

"Apa yang terjadi, da? Sepertinya kalian sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting..." Tanya Russia.

"Tuan puteri Anastasia tak berada di kamarnya, seharusnya dia berada di sana untuk menunggu guru harpanya datang." Pelayan itu menjelaskan perihal kebingungan mereka.

Russia mengangguk kecil, "_Little Anya_, da? Sepertinya aku tahu dia berada dimana...beri aku waktu sebentar, aku akan membawanya kembali." Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan pelayan itu dengan wajah bingung.

Pemuda berambut putih bagaikan salju itu berjalan menuju taman bagian Timur, tempat tumbuhnya bunga-bunga matahari cantik. Saat sampai disana, di lihatnyalah ladang bunga matahari yang tengah bermekaran dengan sempurna itu, dia tahu diantara bunga matahari yang tumbuh tinggi dan cantik itu ada Anastasia kecil sedang bersembunyi.

"_Little Anya_, keluarlah, da."

Hanya dengan memanggil nama kecilnya saja, Anastasia sudah menunjukan dirinya di hadapan Russia. Gadis kecil itu telah berusia5 tahun, dia tumbuh dengan cepat sekali. Rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna cokelat kemerahan terurai dari pundak kecilnya, dan dua pasang mata berwarna biru besar mengintip dari balik poni rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

"Ivan! Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini? Tidak ada yang tahu tentang tempat persembunyianku disini!" Anastasia berlipat tangan, mendumel sambil melihat ke arah sepatu _mary jane _berwarna cokelat yang dia pakai.

Russia tertawa melihat Anastasia mendumel. karena dia terlihat semakin lucu, bagaikan boneka porselin.

"_Little Anya_, kau menyukai bunga matahari, jadi aku memiliki ide untuk mencarimu disini. Dan aku tak menduga kalau aku benar-benar menemukanmu disini, da." Kata Russia yang bertekuk lutut di hadapan Anastasia, memberikan tepukan kecil di atas kepala anak itu.

Anya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susu nya yang belum tanggal. "He! Kamu memang tahu apa kesukaanku, Ivan!"

Russia mengangguk, menerima pujian dari putri termuda kerajaan Romanov.

"Lalu kesukaanmu itu apa, Ivan? Apakah kau menyukai bunga matahari juga?" Anastasia meraih tangan besar Russia, dia ingin mengengam tangan Russia, tapi tangannya terlalu kecil dibandingkan dengan Russia. Alhasil dia hanya bisa mengengam salah satu jari tangannya saja.

"Aku suka, da." Jawab Russia dengan senyuman lembut.

Entah mengapa dia bersikap berbeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan Anastasia, dia ingin selalu berbuat manis dan ramah kepada gadis kecil ini, dan berusaha untuk nampak tak menakutkan baginya.

Padahal selama ini dia bersikap biasa saja kepada seluruh keluarga Romanov. baik kepada Tsar Nicholas, isterinya Alexandra, maupun ke empat anak mereka yang lain, Olga, Tatianna, Maria, dan satu-satunya putera, Alexei.

Anastasia memiliki suatu persona, yang membuat semua orang seperti tunduk kepadanya. Dia telah memiliki persona semacam itu padahal dia masih berumur 5 tahun, Russia dapat menduga kalau dia akan menjadi lebih anggun dan cantik kalau sudah dewasa nanti.

"_Little Anya_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau kembali ke istana? Para pelayan sibuk mencarimu dari tadi, da." Ajak Russia. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan sang putri.

Anastasia sempat mendengung untuk sesaat sebelum meraih tangan Russia dengan riang gembira, berjalan berdua bersamanya, kembali ke istana...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Ivan!"

Anastasia menyahut saat melihat Russia yang tengah duduk di ruang perpustakaan, membaca sebuah buku tua yang dia ambil dari kumpulan buku milik keluarga Romanov.

"Ada apa, _Little Anya_?" Russia menutup buku yang ia baca, memalingkan pandangannya kepada seorang remaja tanggung berambut cokelat kemerahan yang memakai gaun model _Alice _yang berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Benarkah kalau kau akan pergi minggu depan, Ivan?" Anastasia melipat kedua tangannya. sepuhan merah muncul di pipinya. tanda yang sangat jelas terlihat kalau dia sedang merasa kesal.

"Begitulah, _Little Anya_. mengapa kau terlihat tidak senang, da?" Russia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meraih pita berwarna putih dari balik kantong seragam merah yang dia kenakan.

"Kalau kau pergi, nanti siapa yang akan bermain denganku? Siapa yang mau aku ajak untuk minum teh bersama, hah?" Anastasia kembali menyahut. Russia hanya diam saja, dengan tenang dia memasangkan pita yang dia ambil di rambut Anastasia. Sementara yang bersangkutan yang masih ingin marah-marah tak jadi karena Russia sibuk memakaikannya bando pita.

"Tenang saja, aku pergi tak akan lama, _Little Anya_... lagian aku tak bisa berada jauh darimu, da." Russia memberikan tarikan terakhir di pita yang kini menghiasi rambut cantik Anastasia.

Kini Anastasia jatuh diam. Dia tak lagi menyahut atau mendumel, dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah Russia dalam-dalam. Sampai pada akhirnya dia sadar sendiri setelah beberapa menit dan rona merah padam menyepuh seluruh wajahnya.

"A—awas saja kau, kalau sampai tak pulang. Aku tak akan mau lagi untuk mengenalmu." Itulah kata terakhir yang Anastasia katakan sebelum dia berlari pergi dari hadapan Russia dengan wajah merah.

Russia sempat tertawa kecil, sebelum kembali ke sofa yang tadi dia duduki dengan hati senang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kerajaan Romanov sangat menyukai pesta besar. Dan kali ini mereka menyelenggarakan pesta besar-besaran di istana mereka untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Anastasia yang ke-21.

Para tamu bangsawan di undang, begitu pula dengan para rakyat yang juga ingin ikut memberikan selamat kepada tuan putri tercantik keluarga Romanov.

Tapi Anastasia tak terlihat di tengah-tengah pestanya sendiri, orang-orang kini mulai riuh menanyakan keberadaan putri Anastasia.

"Russia," Tsar Nicholas bangkit dari kursi tahtanya yang berada di depan _ballroom _istana. tempat seluruh orang berkumpul dan berdansa bersama. Dia memanggil Russia yang dari tadi berdiri di depan tirai emas yang membatasi podium kerajaan dan taman belakang.

"Ya, Tsar Nicholas?" Russia sedikit mengedipkan mata. sang Tsar tak boleh tahu kalau sebenarnya dia mengantuk di dalam pesta ini, Bisa-bisa Tsar akan memarahinya. Ya meskipun Tsar tak akan berani untuk melakukannya.

"Anastasia tak berada di pesta, orang-orang mulai menanyakan keberadaannya. Apakah kau bisa mencarinya dan membawanya kemari?" perintah sang Tsar.

Russia membungkuk. "Akan segera kulaksanakan." Dia pun pergi ke belakang tirai emas, menuruni tangga untuk mencapai taman kerajaan yang terlihat semakin menakjubkan saat malam hari karena teknik pencahayaannya yang luar biasa.

Di tengah gemerlap cahaya itulah, Russia melihat Anastasia.

Anastasia kini sudah tak pantas di sebut sebagai anak kecil lagi. Dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa sekarang. wajahnya cantik seperti ibunya, berkulit putih langsat seperti ayahnya, dan tidak lupa rambut panjangnya yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya. lalu kedua mata berwarna biru laut yang dapat membuat siapapun tunduk.

Dia semakin terlihat anggun dengan gaun mewah berwarna emas bercampur putih, lalu ada selendang berwarna biru muda melingkar dari pundak ke badannya, melambangkan tanda kehormatan tertinggi di dalam kerajaan.

"Ivan." Sang gadis menyadari keberadaan Russia.

"_Little Anya_," Russia kembali membungkuk. Kali ini dia hampir saja menyentuh tanah seutuhnya. "Anda diminta untuk kembali kedalam pesta, da."

Gadis dewasa yang masih di panggil menggunakan nama kecilnya itu terawa cekikikan. "Ivan... apakah aku tidak terlalu tua untuk di panggil '_Little Anya_'? kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu." Dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan putih. karena seorang puteri tak boleh tertawa dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu. Walaupun kini kau telah menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik, kau tetap saja _'Little Anya'_ yang badung di hadapanku, da." Russia menjelaskan.

Anastasia kembali tertawa cekikikan. Kali ini malah lebih keras.

"Wajar saja jika kau berfikir seperti itu... karena kau tak bertambah tua sedikitpun, Ivan. Kau masih tetap sama seperti Ivan yang aku kenal saat aku masih kecil..."

Perkataan Anastasia memang benar. Russia sama sekali tak bertambah tua, karena dia adalah sebuah negara besar. Dan negara besar tak akan terpengaruh dengan faktor pertumbuhan Usia. Hanya saja dia bisa menghilang apabila sudah tak ada lagi rakyat yang percaya kepadanya...

"Ya, yang mulia," Russia menghela nafas. "Sekarang maukah kau kembali kedalam pesta? Ini adalah pesta perayaan ulang tahun anda, sangat tidak etis sekali jika yang berulang tahun tidak berada di pestanya sendiri, da."

Anastasia kini mendengus. "Nggak mau, ah. Pesta itu membosankan... aku ingin disini saja."

Russia memberikannya tatapan mengejek, seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti ajakannya.

Anastasia kembali mendengus, sebelum akhirnya dia kalah adu tatap-menatap dengan Russia.

"Iya-iya aku akan kembali kesana! Tapi aku ingin kau berdansa denganku disana nanti!" dengus Aanastasia.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintahku, da." Russia menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Anastasia.

Anastasia meraih tangan Russia dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Merekapun berjalan berdampingan masuk kedalam istana.

Russia melirik kearah tangannya yang terikat dengan tangan Anastasia. Entah sejak kapan tangan yang dahulu mungil sekali kini telah dapat mengengam seluruh tangannya seutuhnya. Padahal dahulu Anastasia kecil hanya bisa mengengam jari tangannya saja.

Anastasia kecil telah dewasa sekarang. dan Russia hampir saja tak melihat hal itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang tak akan pernah di lupakan oleh semua orang.

Malam dimana Rasputin, penasehat kerajaan yang telah di percaya selama beberapa tahun berkata kalau kehancuran keluarga Romanov telah tiba.

Seiring dengan hal itu pula, para rakyat dan tentara menyerbu istana. Membakar apapun yang mereka lihat, menghajar orang-orang yang berada di dalam istana, menghancurkan seluruh isi istana megah tersebut.

"Yang Mulia!"

Russia berlari ke arah kamar Anastasia, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah, dia mencoba untuk menahan semua orang untuk masuk kedalam istana lebih jauh lagi, tapi dia tak berdaya melakukannya.

Akhirnya dia mundur, untuk membantu penghuni istana lari dari istananya sendiri.

"Ivan!" Russia menemukan Anastasia bersembunyi didalam kamarnya. dia terlihat ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

Russia menarik tangannya, lalu membawanya ke dalam pintu lemari kamarnya. Dimana ada sebuah lorong rahasia untuk pergi keluar disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Pergilah, Tsar dan yang lain telah berada diluar." Perintah Russia. Dia mendorong Anastasia untuk masuk kedalam lorong gelap yang tersembunyi di balik rak penyimpanan jaket.

"Tidak!" Anastasia membentaknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Russia. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ivan? Kau harus ikut denganku!" pintanya.

"Tidak, aku akan berada disini. Untuk memastikan tak ada yang menghalangimu untuk pergi." Russia menarik pedang perak yang berada di pinggangnya, sudah lama dia tak menggunakan pedang itu. Tidak pernah lagi setelah kelahiran Anastasia...

"Tapi Ivan!" mata Anastasia berkaca-kaca, dia semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya terhadap Russia. "Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu, aku mencintaimu!"

Russia berdecak kaget. Dia menatap Anastasia yang kini menangis, masih sambil memegang tangannya. Lalu dia meraup wajah gadis itu dengan satu tangan dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sesaat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Anastasia berhenti menangis dan sadar kembali kalau dia berada di tengah-tengah keadaan berbahaya.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menyusulmu, _Little Anya_."

Russia perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari Anastasia. Kemudian mendorong kembali rak penyimpanan ke tempatnya semula untuk menutup lorong tersebut.

Dia sempat melihat cahaya mata Anastasia menerawang kepadanya sebelum dia menutup lorong itu seutuhnya. Dari matanya tersirat sesuatu yang tak sempat untuk dia katakan...

'_Aku akan menunggumu._'

Brak!

"Dimana Anastasia?!" Mendadak pintu kamar terbuka secara paksa, para tentara masuk kedalam untuk mencari sang putri yang telah menghilang dari sana.

Russia mengancungkan pedangnya, keluar dari dalam lemari pakaian untuk menghadapi tentara yang telah mengkhianati dirinya.

"Kalian tak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini." Ancam Russia. sorot matanya setajam ujung pedang yang mengarah kepada mereka semua.

Dia tak akan membiarkan tangan kotor mereka untuk menyentuh Anastasia sedikitpun. biarlah dia harus terluka karenanya. Meskipun tangannya berdarah, kakinya berdarah, kepalanya berdarah, tubuhnya berdarah, itu semua tak apa. Asalkan Anastasia tak terluka.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Darah merah mengotori putihnya salju di tanah. Seperti baju pengantin yang ternoda dengan darah, hal yang di anggap sebagai pembawa sial.

Russia dihantui akan perasaan tak enak, kepalanya dipenuhi dengan bisikan-bisikan yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa Anastasia, gadis itu tak berhasil untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Russia berusaha untuk tak berfikiran macam-macam. Dia harus terus berfikir optimis. Dia telah berjanji kepada Anastasia akan menemui gadis itu kembali kalau semuanya telah usai dan dia telah aman bersama dengan keluarganya.

Tapi bukan pemandangan itulah yang Russia lihat saat dia sampai di bawah jembatan batu dekat sungai tempat keluarnya lorong rahasia yang terhubung dari istana.

Dia melihat tubuh seluruh anggota keluarga Romanov ada di sana. Terbujur kaku di atas salju, berlumuran darah, dan mati dengan mata yang terbuka. Mata yang memancarkan ketakutan...

Nafas Russia tersenggal saat melihat pemandangan itu. Tsar Nicholas terbujur bersimbah darah dengan sang isteri berada tepat disampingnya, Olga dan Tatianna berada tak jauh di dekat kedua orang tuanya, sementara Maria dan Alexei mati di dalam pelukan masing-masing...

Tunggu, Russia melihat ada yang kurang....ada yang hilang dari mereka...

Anastasia. Russia tak melihat Anastasia di antara mereka.

Russia dengan cepat menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, menerawang sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Anastasia. Tapi dia tak melihat adanya jejak kaki, tak ada jejak apapun.

Russia bertekuk lutut di hadapan tubuh Tsar Nicholas. Dia melihatnya untuk sesaat. Tsar yang telah menjadi pemimpinnya selama ini telah tiada, mati sia-sia karena ramalan seorang penasehat kerajaan gila dan kemarahan rakyat yang tak bisa di jelaskan mengapa.

"............." Russia membungkukan kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya dia bersedih akan kematian keluarga ini, hal itu tak akan mengembalikan hidup mereka....

Lalu Anastasia... bagaimanakah nasibnya sekarang? Dia tak terbunuh. Dia masih hidup. Dia mungkin masih terus berlari demi kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri.

Russia berharap Anastasia akan baik-baik saja. Dia harus baik-baik saja.

Maka dengan ini berakhirlah kejayaan keluarga Romanov. Yang akan segera di gantikan dengan kekuasaan baru. Pemimpin baru.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Ivan, kau tak apa? Kau diam saja dari tadi."

Ukraine menghampiri Russia yang diam saja di kursinya. Russia terengah sedikit saat kakak tertuanya memanggilnya, dia tak sadar kalau dari tadi dia melamun di tengah-tengah rapat antar negara.

"Aku tak apa, jangan khawatir, da." Russia mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak ingin membuat Ukraine khawatir dengannya, meskipun dia tahu kalau Ukraine tak akan mudah di bohongi seperti itu.

Ukraine hanya memberinya senyum kecil. Sebelum dia pergi kembali ke kursinya.

Russia menghela nafas pajang. Lagi-lagi dia memikirkan tentang Anastasia... seakan-akan kejadian berdarah yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya itu terasa seperti baru kemarin.

Sampai sekarang tak ada kabar tentang Anastasia. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Semua orang mengira kalau dia ikut mati bersama dengan keluarganya saat peristiwa penghancuran keluarga Romanov.

Tapi hanya Russia yang tahu akan kebenaran hal itu. Dia yakin tak melihat tubuh Anastasia di antara tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa keluarga Romanov. Tidak.

Anastasia masih hidup, tapi tak ada yang tahu dia berada dimana setelah berhasil kabur. Sampai sekarang.

Bagi Russia, Anastasia masih hidup. Dan akan terus hidup selama-lamanya...

Di dalam hatinya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"Journey to the past", **_by: Liz Callaway. _~Anastasia~)

**MATTGASM: **haha...ha... *_ketawa lemes_* saya terinspirasi sama salah satu notes FB temen saya yang ngomongin tentang keluarga Romanov gitu, terus terpacu dengan film animasi berjudul "Anastasia" juga XDDD maaf yaa kalo aneh xP thanks for reading, live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Once upon a December_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Liz Callaway_ sebagai _Anastasia __Nikolaevna Romanova_ dalam film animasi "_Anastasia_" tahun _1997._


End file.
